AMOR DEL BUENO
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley, sin un horario SONGFIC


El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.

**_Amor del bueno_**

**_«Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla entraste a mi vida cuando me moría» _**

Te esperaba con ansias después de tu turno de noche el hospital, las noches se me hacían eternas estuve tentado a ir a verte al hospital, estar contigo unos minutos serían suficientes para sentirte cerca mientras veíamos el ir y venir del hospital. Sabía que llegabas cansada me levantaba temprano para prepararte el desayuno me fascinaba observarte como movías los labios mientras desayunabas entre bocado y bocado me platicabas tu noche en el hospital cuantos heridos, entre suturas y atender un parto escucharte era suficiente para mí, mientras tú estabas en el hospital yo no podía conciliar el sueño al saberte lejos de mí.

**_«Como la luna por la rendija, así te metiste entre mis pupilas»_**

Mi corazón gritaba lo que mis labios callaban al sentirte entre mis brazos, verte en ese estado vulnerable cuando regresaste de tu viaje de New York «Pero dime Candy, para que cojas un resfriado… Tiene que ser un resfriado valiente » No sabía en ese momento lo que había pasado en ese viaje tuyo, ver tu dolor, tus lágrimas quise ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar y que estuvieras siempre con esa sonrisa que adoro, el brillo de tus ojos desapareció no dejabas de llorar y se me partía el corazón. ¿Por qué te hizo ir, si él ya había decidido? Me dijiste "no podré volver a verlo nunca" permaneciste en mi pecho y yo rodeándote con mis brazos, tus lagrimas pasaron mi sweater y mi camisa al sentirlas en mi piel te abrace un poco más a mí quería que tu dolor me traspasara para que dejaras de sufrir, me sentí impotente

**_«Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley, sin un horario» _**

Con el pasar de los días mi corazón quería gritar lo que estaba sintiendo por ti… Pero a la vez sentía miedo ¿Quién era yo? ¿Estaba soltero, tenía un compromiso antes de perder la memoria? Y si la recuperaba ¿podría seguir viviendo contigo? Esas preguntas me atormentaban. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, me estremecí de solo pensar que había alguien esperándome y no fueras tú. No podía negar lo que mi corazón sentía.

**«Y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tuuu» **

Al despertar y después de soñar contigo con los primeros rayos del sol lo primero que veía era un mechón de tu cabello rebelde, alzaba mi mano y rozaba la punta de tu cabello, hay que reconocer que dabas mil vueltas y terminabas en la misma posición, y en el transcurso de la noche un pie tuyo colgando, estabas profundamente dormida que no sentías cuando te acomodaba y te tapaba. Cuando llegaste con fiebre y dormiste en mi cama cuide tu sueño, no quería que la fiebre te subiera de nuevo pase en vela cuidándote poniéndote un paño húmedo, pero lo que me temía la fiebre subió empezaste a delirar tuve que bañarte solo éramos tu y yo… Te quite la ropa y te sumergí en la bañera… Tuve que decírtelo cuando tu estado mejoro, tu respuesta me quito un peso de encima «Albert hiciste lo correcto yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, gracias por cuidar de mi… eso hizo que me sonrojara» No sé si tu temblabas por la fiebre o era yo el que temblaba cuando te cargué. Por tu profesión de enfermera era más fácil para ti.

**_«Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así, en el destino estaba que fueras para mí» _**

«Pero no fue mi primer amor, eso fue a los seis años el Príncipe en la Colina» Quién lo diría que se lo estabas diciendo al mismo Príncipe en persona, debo dar gracias por sufrir amnesia en ese momento porque de lo contrario hubiera caído desmayado mínimo, debo reconocer que sentí celos y que tu primer amor se encontraba en alguna parte también buscándote, a pesar de que habían pasado casi diez años tú lo recordaras como tu primer amor, tus ojos brillaban, recuerdo el susurro de tus palabras nombrándolo mientras lavabas la col, y sin saber que era yo, puedes imaginar mi alegría cuando recobre la memoria… Mi corazón no cabía de felicidad y tal vez ese era un rayito de esperanza para tenerte en mis brazos y que tu corazón se abriera para mí. Cuando me fui del departamento fue una decisión difícil no quería separarme de ti, pero las vecinas empezaban a hablar a nuestras espaldas y fue por mis salidas y llegadas tarde pequeña, no pensé que eso afectaría nuestra tranquilidad pero tenía que ponerme al corriente de los negocios tres años perdido, sin saber de mi si estaba vivo o muerto, mis decisiones afectaron a otras personas no era consiente cuando me fui a África perdiendo contacto con mi familia. Pero el destino se encargaría de llevarme de vuelta a ti.

**_«Y nadie le apostaba, a que yo fuera tan feliz, Pero cupido se apiado de mí, se apiadó de mí…»_**

George no necesito preguntarme, la tristeza de no tenerte, de no verte me estaba matando de tristeza lentamente, temí que decidieras quedarte en Rockstown pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr tu felicidad era prioridad para mí, habías sufrido tanto que yo deseaba hacerte feliz. La puerta se abrió de repente.

«Tío William... » Escuchar tu voz… cuando en ese momento estaba pensando en ti, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, deseaba tanto verte. Cuando escribí la tarjeta que te envíe con el vestido la palabra "primavera" y "Pienso en ti" me salieron del corazón, quería gritarte cuanto te amaba que ya había recuperado la memoria y que los recuerdos vinieron ami mente cuando nos conocimos en la primavera en la colina, las veces que nos encontramos, en Londres cuando te vi que te estabas convirtiendo en una señorita muy hermosa.

Cuando recupere la memoria y ser un Andrew y lo que conlleva el apellido, sentí el peso en mis hombros, es la montaña que me toco escalar y temí que no quisieras escalar conmigo.

Desde que entraste por esa puerta, ser feliz es mi vicio, contemplarte mi mejor oficio.

**_«Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto mojaste de fe mi corazón, ahogaste mis miedos» _**

Tus palabras disiparon todo temor, mis miedos. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, dejarte en el Magnolia fue muy doloroso, en mi corazón ha habido dolor…

Después de aclararte de porque prefería ser simplemente Albert. Tu rostro bañado en lágrimas diciéndome cuanto me habías buscado, me sentí miserable por hacerte sufrir pero no tuve otra opción era momento de ser otra vez William A. Andrew.

Qué habías envejecido diez años de golpe, por la preocupación. Ya más relajados nos reímos

Momento después te desvaneciste y nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, sentí tu aliento, abriste tus labios y sucedió… Te alce en mis brazos, tu inexperiencia… temí que te asustaras, hice a un lado mis miedos y te abrí mi corazón para que te quedaras, te sonrojaste diciéndome que también me amabas y que tu corazón se abría para mí, volví a besarte…

**_«Como una dulce voz en el silencio, así nos llegó el amor –Amor del bueno»_**

Te observo desde hace rato quiero despertarte y hacerte el amor de nuevo antes de que despierte nuestra pequeña Emily. Tres semanas sin verte, sin acariciarte me he vuelto adicto a tus caricias, eres muy apasionada mi amor y eso me vuelve loco, el embarazo a moldeado tu cuerpo. No puedo esperar más mi cuerpo a reaccionado solo con acariciarte.

Busco tus labios aun dormida, me respondes de inmediato, te acomodas, acaricias mi cabello, beso tu cuello y tu besas mi oreja y eso me hace estremecer, recorro tu cuerpo, succiono tus pechos sintiendo el sabor de la leche, te entregas a mí apasionadamente… me has extrañado como yo a ti.

**_«Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley, sin un horario_**

**_Y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tuuu_**

**_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así, en el destino estaba que fueras para mí_**

**_Y nadie le apostaba, a que yo fuera tan feliz, Pero cupido se apiado de mí, se apiadó de mí…»_**

_**FIN**_

_**AMOR DEL BUENO (REYLI BARBA)**_

_**NOS LEEMOS XOXO**_


End file.
